1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mechanical shutter, and particularly to a method for manufacturing mechanical shutter blades using a beryllium-copper alloy substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanical shutters have been used in camera to regulate the amount of light reaching an image sensor of the camera. In general, the mechanical shutters are categorized into leaf type shutter and blade type shutter. The leaf shutter typically consists of an array of blades pivoted with each other so as to pivot towards or away from the lens aperture of the camera. When the shutter is closed, the blades overlap the center of the lens aperture such that no light reaches the image sensor. When the shutter is open, the blades pivot away from the center of the aperture, so that light may pass through the aperture to the image sensor.
Conventional method for manufacturing mechanical shutter blades employs silicon substrates, and the silicon substrate is dry etched with a micro electro mechanical system (MEMS). However, such method is expensive and not cost effective.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing mechanical shutter blades to reduce cost.